U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,196 and 4,552,665 disclose the use of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropylsulfonic acid (hereinafter "AMPSA")/acrylic acid copolymers as scale inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,728 discloses the use of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropylphosphonic acid (hereinafter AMPPA)/acrylic acid copolymers as scale inhibitors. Published European patent application No. 89,654 discloses the use of copolymers of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropylphosphonic acid and acrylamide or acrylic acid as scale inhibitors.
This invention relates to the inhibition of copper corrosion in systems which contain oxygen-bearing waters.
More particularly, this invention relates to the use of specified low molecular weight polymers to inhibit the corrosion of copper and copper alloys which are in contact with oxygen-bearing waters.
Oxygen corrosion is, of course, a serious problem in any copper-containing water system. The inventors have discovered novel corrosion inhibitors which inhibit oxygen corrosion in water systems containing oxygen which are in contact with copper and copper alloys.